Benifits of a Thunderstorm
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Bakura leaned closer. "My baka hikari is also a coward." He murmured, smirking. "I, however, am not." [[Ryou Bakura X OC fluffly one-shot. Pure fluff. I mean, PURE fluff. One-hundred percent...]]


This was written a while ago, and I've just decided to type it up and such. It's just a one-shot, although I may do another full-length fic at a later date explaining just what the heck Ryou is going at Liz's house at this time. Anyway...

(X)

**BOOM!**

The loud clap of thunder woke the blonde girl from her slumber. She looked around, nothing that it was darker than normal, seeing as her alarm clock's green backlight was absent.

Suddenly the door creaked open and her room was not illuminated with the flickering and inconsistent light of a candle.

"Liz?" A white-haired boy followed the candle. The blonde, Liz, had to hide a shiver, not from the cold, but from the chills that the voice sent tingling down her spine.

"Ryou? Was there a blackout?" Liz asked as evenly as she could.

"Yes. The whole neighborhood is out."

There was a sudden flash of lightning and a crack of nearby thunder which caused Liz to jump.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked gently.

"I'm fine... Really, I'm—"Another bolt of lighting, almost simultaneous with the thunder this time, interrupted her. She jumped and then cringed at her display of fright.

"Fine?" Ryou paused. He chuckled. "Want me to hang out in here for a while?"

Liz hesitated, but finally nodded her consent.

Ryou walked over, set the candle on her headboard and sat on the end of her bed. He suddenly looked a bit troubled.

"Liz... There's someone you need to meet..." Ryou said, his voice apprehensive.

"Who is it?"

"Well... You see, I have a kind of... multiple personality disorder. But it's more complex than that! We're two halves of the same soul, both living in one body."

"You mean... you're... possessed?"

"In a way, I suppose. My other half goes by Bakura primarily. He has... He's wanted to meet you in person..." Ryou looked away. "If you don't mind..."

Liz shook her head. "I don't mind." She said. Mentally, however, she amended that with a tentative 'I hope...'

Suddenly a change came over him, his entire demeanor seemed altered. He lifted his head to look directly at her. Shock washed over Liz.

'Where is the sweet, gentle boy I know?' She thought, taking in the narrowed eyes and wilder hair. It looked electrically charged, dangerous. Just like Bakura himself.

"My Hikari is a fool." He said sharply. He reached a hand out and gently cupped the terrified teen's cheek. "You far surpass beautiful."

Liz felt the blood rush to her face and was immediately thankful for the dim candlelight.

Bakura leaned closer.

"My baka hikari is also a coward." He murmured, smirking. "I, however, am not."

His lips met her in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Liz found herself responding before she could even think, but as suddenly as it began, Bakura drew back. Another smirk appeared, this one slightly softer.

"My Hikari wishes to be seen." He said. As suddenly as he had become this darker half, Ryou returned, blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he would—That is to say, I—"Ryou began stuttering apologies. Liz cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Relax. Stop apologizing for what's not your fault." She said softly. "Really, I don't mind.

"You don't mind kissing a complete stranger?" Ryou asked, slightly incredulously.

"You aren't a complete stranger Ryou." Liz said with a soft smile. "I honestly don't mind.

Ryou shifted and the paused and took a deep breath.

"Would you mind.. If... I were... to kiss you again?" He asked timidly. Liz giggled lightly.

"Why would I?"

Ryou smiled shyly, and Liz couldn't help the shivers that ran down her spine as he leaned closer to kiss her.

Quite suddenly, though, the hall light flicked on, as did the radio on Liz's bedside table. Liz and Ryou glanced at the clock that was now illuminated and found that it was near midnight.

Liz grinned wryly.

"Better hurry. At midnight I turn back into a pumpkin." She teased. Ryou grinned. He then leaned forward and kissed her without hesitation. The moment was abruptly cut short by the garage door opening and Liz's brother's cries of 'We're home!'

Ryou drew back. "Goodnight, Liz." He whispered before blowing out the candle. He lightly brushed his lips across her for a brief second before leaving the room.

Liz rolled over in her bed and smiled.

"My first two kisses..." She whispered softly, her fingers touching her lips.

And suddenly, the thunder didn't bother her anymore.

(The End)


End file.
